Terrible Things
by Sage Eclipse
Summary: For Takara Phoenix's contest. One shot!
1. Chapter 1

Terrible Things.

"Dad?" A soft voice asked causing the Italian to look up and smile fondly.

"What is it, son?" The Ghost Prince asked.

"Can...Can you tell me the story...of how you met mom?" Nico was silent for a moment but nodded.

"Come here." He said beckoning the boy closer. "Now when I was your age all I could think about was falling in love...I wanted to have someone to hold and protect...and one summer I met your mother...and he was the most beautiful thing that I had every seen..."

~Terrible Things~

Nico Di Angelo was dreamily starring off in the direction of his favorite waiter. He went to the dinner everyday during the summer just to see his waiter. Hazel laughed a little watching her brothers eyes follow the black haired beauty.

"You're so obsessed with him." She told him sipping her coffee.

"Hey I don't judge you and your weird relationship stuff don't judge me." Rolling her eyes, the olive skinned girl stood and left her money on the table.

"Well I'd love to stay and watch you stalk the sexy waiter but I need to get to work." She said waving before leaving. Nico waved back and watched her leave, not noticing his little obsession was now next to him.

"Um...Sir?" Nico turned to the waiter a little surprised he hadn't noticed him. The Ghost Prince took the opportunity to take the boy in up close.

He had the most mesmerizing sea blue eyes that pulled Nico into them.

"Yes what is it?" The Italian asking curious to why his lovely little waiter walked up to him.

"Well...I can help but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." Nico blushed a little in laughed nervously.

"Y-you can tell by my eyes?" The nervous man asked. Chuckling the waiter stuck out his hand.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson."

~Terrible Things~

"And that was the first time we had spoken to each other...it spiraled into us hanging out all the time..."

~Terrible Things~

Percy cannonballed into the pool just for the purpose of getting Nico wet.

"Was that really necessary?" Grunted the grumpy boy turning away from the swimmer. Percy chuckled and climbed out of the pool.

"What's wrong?" Nico glared at his love while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You force me out of bed and to this pool party and now you're splashing me with water." He pouted.

"Aw. My poor baby." Percy said kissing his boyfriend lips and whispering. "Tonight I'll wear that maid outfit you bought a while back for compensation." Nico smirked when Percy whispered into his ear. Wrapping his arms around the Sea Prince's waist Nico kissed the back of his neck.

"Do you promise?"

Nico whispered hotly in his ear causing Percy to turn around on his lap, now straddling him.

"Swear on the river Styx." He whispered before Nico pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Nico pulled away a little.

"Hey Percy...I was going to wait to ask you but..." Nico dug around in his jacket pocket trying to find it. Smiling a bit, the Ghost Prince grabbed the object and sunk down on one knee. Percy's eyes widened.

"Percy...I...I love you with all my heart...please...will you marry me?" Nico asked opening the box displaying a beautiful engagement ring. Percy's eyes filled with tears and he nodded unable to voice his answer. He threw himself into Nico's arms and hugged him tightly crying happily.

~Terrible Things~

"...He had said yes...It was the best feeling in the world...and you were on the way..life seemed perfect...but then..."

~Terrible Things~

Nico and Hazel sat at the same dinner where everything started.

"That is really something...I still can't believe he was able to get pregnant..." Hazel said thoughtfully.

"Well he's a child of the sea...they happen to be very...fertile." Nico explain causing his sister to laugh. Suddenly Nico's phone rang and he excused himself to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"N-Nico? Th-the baby's coming." He almost dropped the phone hearing it.

"H-hold on! I-I'll be right there!" He turned to Hazel. "Hazel we gotta go! Percy is having the baby!" He yelled beginning to panic.

"Alright let's go!" Hazel yelled throwing the money down before running out the door with Nico. The two siblings raced to Nico and Percy's apartment. They had found the Sea Prince laying on the couch panting loudly. He was too far along to move him to a hospital so the had called Will to come and help with a home delivery. After what seemed like hours a beautiful baby boy was born. Nico felt the tears in his eyes.

"Percy he's beautiful...so beautiful.." His smile was wiped away as soon as he saw Percy. To say he looked sick would be an understatement. Will was checking him left and right. Percy winced at every touch.

"...Nico I...I don't think Percy is...gonna make it..." Will told him reluctantly. Nico's whole world came tumbling down.

"No...n-no h-he...no!" Nico gave Hazel the baby and ran to his Fiancé's side.

"N-Nico...seems I'm...g-gonna miss the wedding." Percy struggled to say. Nico shook his head.

"N-no...no you-you're gonna be fine." He cried.

"Love, please...please don't be sad..ya know...I really believe...you were the greatest thing to have happen to me..." The life slowly left Percy's eyes as they slid shut.

"No...NO! Percy open your eyes! Percy! Percy please open your eyes!" Tears streamed down Nico's face. He leaned over the love of his life sobbing. "Don't do this...please don't do this to me...give him back please! Give him back!"

~Terrible Things~

"So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose. If your given a choose I am begging you choose to walk away..walk away. Don't let them get you! I can't bare to see the same thing happen to you..." Nico dried his eyes and held his sons shoulders. "Now Son, I'm only telling you this because Life...can do terrible things..."


	2. Possible IdeaThing

Hey guys..

So I've been thinking of making a sequel to this based on Nico and Percy's child. I have some ideas and yea...so tell me what ya think about it. I'll probably do a little snip it or something here as a preview so yea tell me what you think!


End file.
